Half Blood Girl
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: In central New York is the Olympic city, where gods and their children live. When Percy comes under the employment of Lady Athena he immediately falls for her beautiful daughter, Annabeth. However, no daughter of Athena will date a mortal man. AU- PJ/AC.
1. Chapter 1

**Half Blood Girl**

_**Summary: **In central New York is the Olympic city, where gods and their children live. When Percy comes under the employment of Lady Athena he immediately falls for her beautiful daughter, Annabeth. However, no daughter of Athena will date a mortal man. That's when Percy is discovered to be the lost son of childless Poseidon and suddenly everyone is interested in being Percy's friend._

_**Rating: **T (for now). _

_**Disclaimer **I don't own Percy Jackson, though I do have a Classics A Level- how I shall miss the feuds between the various gods and mortals! _

**Chapter 1**

The Olympic City had always provided great wonder for Percy Jackson. For as long as he could remember he'd considered what it would be like to be a god and had marvelled at the centuries of stories centred around these fantastic people. The gods were deadly and dangerous and completely fantastic. Yes, Percy had spent his entire childhood wishing he could be a god or one of their prized sons, wishing there was something more to his mundane life than he'd ever had.

His mother didn't understand his fascination with these timeless warriors. She said they were cruel and selfish and entirely out-of-fashion. 'Let those arrogant immortals stay in Ancient Greece where they belong' she'd say every time Percy mentioned them, which was often as they were his favourite subject. Sally Jackson had been there in the late seventies when the gods and goddesses had descended from Mount Olympus (which had been hovering above the Empire State Building at the time,) making the entire watching world aware of them and built themselves a glorious city in the centre of New York. Her opinion of them hadn't changed since then.

Sally Jackson had been the only child of two very wealthy Doctors. She'd had a bright future in medicine or law or architecture or whatever else she may have desired but that all changed when she met his father. Percy's Mom talked about his dad very little. The only thing she'd ever told him was that he was 'dazzling' and that Percy had his deep sea-green eyes. His father had left before Percy was born, leaving Sally heartbroken when he abandoned them. Her parents disowned her when they found out she was pregnant, cutting her off from any chance of going to college, gaining good qualifications and getting a job. Sally had to make do with the worst paid jobs especially during a time of recession and because she had no support from Percy's father, the small family had little money.

Sally adored Percy none-the-less and would do anything to give him a good life and the future that she felt he deserved. However it wasn't easy considering she could hardly make enough money to pay for the apartment and sufficient food for them to eat. She worked several jobs in her attempt to give him the best she could but any extra money she made always seemed to go towards some disaster, such as the refrigerator breaking or she was forced to go for a meal with her colleagues that she really couldn't afford. Therefore Percy was required to spend each weekend and every summer holiday working. And one such summer, at the age of seventeen, Percy finally got his chance to have a personal insight into his favourite place in the world.

While every other teenager in New York City had been planning parties and trips to the beach with their friends and discussing holidays with their families, Percy had been going through a last minute rush to find a job for the summer in a way that had become tradition over the last few years. It had been Percy's close friend, Grover who had introduced him to the job, saying that the Lady Athena had a vacancy in her house staff. Grover also worked for the goddess because his own god, Pan had asked him to care for her gardens. Grover was a satyr and had explained to Percy that Pan had given all satyrs magical powers over nature. Percy had met Grover in a grocery store where he had been working at the time. Grover had been in an arrangement with the shop owner to buy all his used packaging (which Percy had found out later he ate) and they just kept meeting in unusual ways until they decided to be friends.

Percy woke up early on the first day of the summer holidays, both excited and nervous about his new job. His mother was already up and dressed in her work clothes when he went into the kitchen. She was cooking up a batch of pancakes as she always did on his first day of work each summer, Percy's favourite. He walked over to her and gave her a short hug. Percy had grown a lot in the last few years and he was now quite a bit taller than her. Sally couldn't believe how quickly her little boy had grown up. She placed the food on the small kitchen table and poured some orange juice into glasses. She watched Percy eat for a minute and sighed as his fidgeted with the belt on his dressing gown.

"Nervous?" Sally asked tenderly.

"A little," Percy replied, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"You know, Molly still has that job available in her café if you'd prefer that," Sally offered, watching him with motherly eyes.

"No, Mom, I've told you I want this job a million times!" Percy exclaimed, placing his fork down and fixing her with a keen stare. "You can't keep trying to pass on your prejudices against the Olympians to me." Percy sighed. "I still don't understand what is so bad about them," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, if you're sure this is what you want, I can't tell you what to do for the rest of your life," Sally said sadly. "Just be careful, remember, you can _never_-"

"-trust an immortal or their children," Percy cut in, having heard this lesson many, many times. "Don't worry, Mom, I'm going to work for one, not fall in love with one."

Sally gave a deep sigh and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. After eating his pancakes, Percy went upstairs to get changed into the shirt and black trousers that Grover had advised him to buy. He grabbed his coat, kissed Sally on the cheek and headed out the door for the subway.

He met Grover at the entrance to the subway and they showed their subway passes to the attendant. The trip only took ten minutes but they felt like the longest ten minutes ever to Percy. Grover gave Percy a few hints on the way there, such as to avoid the grumpy woman who ran the kitchens and to watch out for the practical jokes Athena's twin boys liked to pull on anyone stupid enough to fall for them. He reassured Percy; saying Athena was a fair person as long as you worked well.

Finally they came to the Olympic City stop and Grover and Percy made their way onto the platform and towards the exit. At the exit, stood two Cyclopes with large swords strapped to their thighs. The tallest Cyclops asked for them to place their bags and coats into a scanner and to see their passes to allow them entrance into the city. Percy was really glad that his new boss had already sent his home with Grover because he wouldn't like to try and explain that it was his first day working in the city to the terrifying looking Cyclops.

After their bags and passes satisfied the security guards, they were allowed to walk up a set of stone stairs and then Percy got his first glimpse of the city. Of course, Percy had read thousands of books and articles on the Olympic city and seen many, many pictures but none of these could have prepared him for just how brilliant the city was in real life. It was largely built from marble with columns of gold and silver and bronze and platinum. There were statures placed on every corner and fountains in every square. Ornamental gardens were placed to the front and back of every palace. The streets and the buildings were spotlessly clean and no graffiti spoilt the icons.

Grover explained that Zeus' house was in the very centre of the city with the other Olympians' homes surrounding his. The lesser gods and goddesses were towards the edge of the city. Athena's house was quite close to the centre, Grover told him, second to only Poseidon, the brother of Zeus. The subway station was quite far out in the city, so therefore Grover and Percy had a rather long walk to her palace.

Athena's house was massive and built entirely of marble. There were two large silver statues of the goddess on either side of the steps to the main entrance. There were beds of white and gold roses planted along the path that lead from the street and to the entrance. The door was huge, made of polished oak wood and the door knob was carved into an intricate owl. Percy began to walk towards the door but Grover quickly grabbed his arm and showed him to a side entrance, stating that the main doorway was only for visitors, not staff. Percy was surprised that this entrance was a smaller version of the main door even though only the staff would ever see it. The gods certainly didn't cut corners when it came to decorating.

The interior, if possible, was even more fantastic. Gold infused wallpapers and curtains filled out the premises and there were flowers and vases in every alcove. Every so often Grover would point out somewhere to him but he didn't think he took much of the information in as the place was so big. There was a sitting room, a cloak room, three kitchens, a ball room, two dining rooms, a gym for the boys to train in, stables, gardens, a library, an office, three bedrooms belonging to Athena's current children, twenty-five spare bedrooms (all with ensuite bathrooms) and Lady Athena's rooms. Percy thought it was no wonder that they needed so many staff. Grover told him that the children's rooms and Athena's room was off bounds unless he was sent there to clean by their boss. As they went around the house, Grover introduced Percy to various members of the staff and he got a better idea of some of the jobs that needed doing.

Finally Grover left him with the Head of the House Staff and went off to start working on the gardens. She was a grumpy lady with grey hair that was thinning at the scalp. Her face was severe and she had deep black eyes, like tunnels. Percy could tell immediately that she didn't like him as she warned him gruffly not to ruin anything in the immaculate house. She sent him off to clean the bedrooms of Athena's three children and Percy began to wonder what he had let himself into.

* * *

**Yay for finally writing the first chapter of this story... okay, so I kinda got the idea for this from listening to Westlife's Uptown Girl, lol. Ummm, I changed some of the lyrics so if anyone would like to see them just PM me or ask for them in a review. Please review and tell me what you think! :D **

**With love JLF xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Half Blood Girl**

_**Summary: **__In central New York is the Olympic city, where gods and their children live. When Percy comes under the employment of Lady Athena he immediately falls for her beautiful daughter, Annabeth. However, no daughter of Athena will date a mortal man. That's when Percy is discovered to be the lost son of childless Poseidon and suddenly everyone is interested in being Percy's friend._

_**Rating: **__T (for now). _

_**Disclaimer **__I don't own Percy Jackson! _

**Chapter 2**

Percy spent most of his first morning of work cleaning out the bedrooms and bathrooms of Athena's two youngest children, twin boys who were fourteen. The rooms were surprisingly tidy for two teenage boys but Percy had seen many half finished experiments and pranks just waiting to be pulled. The rooms looked like the bedrooms of any wealthy child with darkly painted walls and large beds. The windows were large giving the rooms a light, airy feel to them. Each boy had a huge desk and Percy figured that Athena's children had obviously inherited her intelligence. On hooks next to the wardrobe hung shields, spears, swords and other various weapons and Percy was excited that these young half bloods obviously stilled trained as heroes. The bathrooms were at least three times as big as the one Percy shared with his Mom at home and each had a Jacuzzi style bathtub as well as a shower.

He worked hard on his own, wishing there was someone to talk to. He vacuumed the carpet and cleaned the windows. He remade the beds and tidied away a pile of books on the floor. He dusted the bookshelves and took a collection of dirty dishes down to the kitchen. He scrubbed the bathtub and polished the bathroom mirror. Finally when the two boys' rooms were sparkling clean, Percy made his way to the room of Athena's oldest child who still lived in the house.

The door was the same polished wood as in the rest of the house, Percy thought as he knocked three times to check there was no-one in the room. When he went in the room was messy and disorganised. The walls were cream but most of them had been covered with drawings and notes of buildings, statues and myriads of machines. The desk was also piled with papers and books. The bookshelf was overflowing with books on architecture and design and guides to famous monuments. The floor was littered with discarded papers, balled up and thrown in the direction of the bin. Models covered every other free space and a shiny looking laptop was placed atop of silk, grey bedsheets.

Just as Percy began picking up some balled up pieces of paper he heard a shout coming from the direction of the stairs. It was the voice of a young woman and came closer as it continued.

"- kill you if you touched it, Jonathan!" the voice exclaimed.

"It was Tommy, not me!" Jonathan, one of Athena's sons, shouted back.

The door opened and in walked a girl about Percy's age. "Liar," she said under her breath as she closed the door behind her.

All Percy could do was stand and gape at the girl as she walked over to her bed and picked up her laptop. She was about a foot shorter than him and her figure was thin yet curved in all the right places. Her hair was long, curly, blonde and pulled back in a messy knot at the back of her head. Her eyes were large and the same regal grey as all Athena's children seemed to have inherited. Slight freckles dotted her nose and her cheeks showed the remnants of childhood puppy fat. Percy couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was.

The girl hardly looked at him as she sat down on top of her expensive looking sheets. He watched her type her password into the computer, unable to take his eyes off her. Sensing his gaze, she lifted her head from the screen and looked at him questioningly.

"Hi," Percy said breathlessly, as if any sound would dissolve the image of the perfect girl before him.

She just continued to stare at him, her grey eyes showed irritation. Her fingers hovered familiarly over the keys of her laptop, suggesting to Percy that she was desperate to get back to work.

"I'm just cleaning," Percy explained.

"Yes, well do you have to do it now?" she asked, returning her gaze to the screen and typing something in.

"Well, um, no… not if it's a problem," he said unsurely, wishing he knew how he was supposed to react to such a foreign situation. He paused and the room was engulfed with an awkward silence. Percy decided to try and fill it. "I'm Percy and it's my first day here, you know," he said, "and-"

"Okay," the girl said, "I meant it; do you _really _need to do your cleaning now? It's just I wanted to get this project finished today before my Mom goes to Olympus to meet with the other gods, so I can show her. So if you'd just come back later?"

Percy gave a silent sigh; he'd promised his Mom he wouldn't be late home on his first day of work. She didn't seem to think it was a good idea for him to wander around the Olympic City at night. It was already late in the afternoon and he wanted to finish the room now so he could go home. Waiting to clean it would mean he'd be even later home than he'd expected. But he couldn't say no to this girl; one she was very pretty and two her Mom was very powerful.

He gathered his cleaning equipment and made his way to the door as quietly as possible. However stealth wasn't on his side because Percy tripped over a large volume that had been left on the floor. Athena's daughter raised her head once again and fixed him with a look that quite clearly said 'are you kidding?'. Percy blushed deeply and rushed out the door, closing it firmly behind him. He made his way down the hallway, looking for his boss and a new task.

He didn't get chance to think about his meeting with Athena's daughter until that evening when he was on the subway. Grover noticed he was very quiet and started to question him about it.

"I don't want to talk about it," Percy insisted as his friend asked for about the fourth time what was bothering him.

"Something is wrong," Grover said, his brow furrowed. "You've spent all day in one of the goddesses' homes and you haven't even mentioned how cool it is once."

"Maybe I'm just tired," Percy snapped and he immediately felt guilty. He shouldn't be angry at Grover for caring about him. He decided to tell him his thoughts. "I met Athena's daughter today," he explained, "and she's, well, she's amazing."

Grover's frown deepened. "Umm, Percy…" he started to object.

"I mean, she didn't even tell me her name, so I don't think she likes me or anything, but still, she's so beautiful!" Percy blabbed on, remembering just how golden her blonde hair was and how deep her eyes. "Do you know?"

"Know what?" Grover asked, confused.

"What her name is?" Percy said, thinking the meaning of his question had been pretty obvious.

"It's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," Grover provided.

Percy's sea green eyes lit up. "It's perfect… Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Percy, listen!" Grover exclaimed, drawing Percy out of his daydream. He fixed Grover with a keen stare. "You can't get involved with halfbloods. They don't date mortals."

"Why not?"

"Because they are better than mortals, Percy," Grover said softly.

"What!" Percy asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Sorry, buddy, that's the way it is," Grover said, closing the subject.

They sat for the rest of the journey in silence. They reached their subway stop and they got off the train together but they still didn't talk. When they parted ways they said goodbye but Annabeth wasn't mentioned again.

* * *

**Yay for a new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if Annabeth seems a little out of character at the moment- I hope it will get better in later chapter, I need her like this for the plot to work. Anyway- please, please, please send me a little review to tell me what you think and I shall try and update when I can!**

**With love JLF xx**


End file.
